carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Siblings Scene 1 : Denver-Carrington (Jeff's office) While Alexis is in New York trying to woo Mark Jennings, Adam is running the show at ColbyCo and is instantly butting heads with Jeff. Thanks to Cecil's attorney, Gerald Wilson, Jeff learns that Adam made a deal with the Ahmed brothers. Scene 2 : Denver Street Furious, Jeff rushes to ColbyCo. Scene 3 : ColbyCo (Adam's office) Unable to reach Adam, Jeff rushes to Adam's office to find Adam and tell him that the deal with the Ahmeds is off. Adam does not like being old what to do, especially from an individual who works at Denver Carrington. It does not matter, Jeff owns 50% of Colby Co. and the deal is off. Scene 4 : New York Hotel (Alexis' suite)/Long Island Tennis Club Mark is playing hard to get with Alexis. Scene 5 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) After the disaster of the dinner, Blake tries to smooth things over with Adam by inviting him to lunch. Scene 6 : Long Island Tennis Club Alexis has no choice but to meet Mark on the tennis courts where he woos all the young ladies. Alexis convinces Mark that the divorce to Krystle was never filed so they are still legally married. Scene 7 : Denver Street Blakes takes Adam to lunch in this sweet red sports car. Scene 8 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Fallon is still disturbed that she actually had sexual feelings for her brother and the situation is not helped by Adam who tells Jeff that Fallon threw herself at him - which Jeff seems to willing to accept. Scene 9 : La Mirage (Exterior) Blake and Adam arrive at La Mirage. Scene 10 : La Mirage (Terrace) The car turns out to be a gift for Adam, but Adam refuses to take it - not until Blake can accept that Adam is his son. Scene 11 : La Mirage (Lobby) Fallon chastises Adam for being an ingrate and being so rude to Blake. Scene 12 : New York Hotel (Alexis' suite) Mark cannot understand why Krystle would still want him. He tells Alexis that, even if they were happy at the beginning, he made Krystle's life miserable. Scene 13 : La Mirage (Fallon's office) Fallon does not understand how his father can accept Adam as his son so easily. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Krystle tells Jeff the she does not like Adam very much - she thinks he is like her mother. However, she wants to make some efforts for Blake and hopes Fallon will do the same. Jeff wonders why she hates him so much since the very first time he saw them together they were getting along well. Nevertheless, he admits he does not like him very much either. But he agrees to make some efforts for Blake. Krystle is pleased to hear that. Scene 15 : Long Island Tennis Club Mark is watching at old picture of Krystle. Then he puts it in his wallet. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Krystle sees the pain that Blake is going through accepting Adam and believes the cause is Fallon. Since Fallon cannot accept Adam as her brother, Blake suspects that Fallon may be correct. Krystle tells Fallon to give Adam a chance, for Blake's sake. Scene 17 : La Mirage (Exterior) Krystle arrive at La Mirage. Scene 18 : La Mirage (Fallon's office) Fallon will not give Adam a chance and pulls the blood line routine. Krystle is not taking it anymore - even if Fallon does something that harms Blake, Krystle will do everything in her power to stop her. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Hall/Library) Joseph's daughter, Kirby, is at the Sorbonne and engaged to a wealthy Frenchman. No longer engaged, actually, which is why Joseph needs to quit his position and go to France and stay with Kirby until she marries that man. Blake will not allow it and even calls Joseph a snob. Instead, Blake invites Kirby to come stay at the mansion. Scene 20 : La Mirage (Tennis Courts) Mark shows up at La Mirage. Scene 21 : La Mirage (Upstairs Terrace) Mark offers himself to be Fallon's tennis pro. Scene 22 : La Mirage (Fallon's office) Fallon is about to sign a deal until she sees a picture of Krystle in Mark's possession (the same picture he was watching before he left).. Scene 23 : Penthouse (Living Room) Fallon accuses Alexis of bringing Mark out to Denver on purpose. Alexis was not aware that Mark actually came to Denver - Alexis was not as unsuccessful as she thought. Alexis even has greater news for Fallon - that Mark and Krystle were never divorced. Fallon is warming up to the idea of having Mark as the tennis pro. Scene 24 : Denver-Carrington (Jeff's office) Jeff learns that Adam fired Gerald Wilson because Wilson told Jeff about the Ahmed deal. Scene 25 : Penthouse (Living Room) Alexis cannot believe that Adam would do such a thing and instantly agrees with Jeff that he should have his job back And, it gets better for Adam, Jeff is leaving Denver Carrington and will run Colby Co. along with Alexis. Adam is less than thrilled (Alexis loves it). Scene 26 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Jeff informs Blake of his decision. Scene 27 : Penthouse (Living Room) Adam claims Jeff to be the enemy. Alexis informs her son that she will determine who is the enemy. Next Episode : Kirby